It is been known that users are increasingly using wireless mobile devices such as smart phones, tablets, and the like that provide Internet connectivity. In using these devices, users are consuming media from various sources on the Internet and on their wireless mobile devices. With the growth of media streaming cast devices like Chromecast™ and Apple TV™ users can stream data from their wireless mobile devices or the Internet.